customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's My Special Talent Treasure Award (battybarney2014's version)
���� �� ��''Let's Get Ready for the Show�� ���� �� ''-Carlos "Barney's My Special Talent Treasure Award" is the 13th episode and Movie TV Special that was from the Season 6 of Barney & Friends. It's is a semi-remake of 1998 Colby's Clubhouse "Funding Your Own Special Talent", "Barney's Talent Show", "What's In A Name?", "The Queen of Make-Believe" and "It's Raining, It's Pouring..." is a TV Aired in March 1, 2000 and that was Originally released on April 5, 2000. Plot We the boys must learn the true meaning of friendship and sharing when they cannot agree on who should get possession of a first see the Barney finds Mike, a new boy at school, lonely and without friends. He introduces her to Tosha, Michael, Derek, and Kathy. Together, they learn why doing things with friends is much more fun than being alone. At the same time, kids with the parachute Min, Kathy and Jason can hop. They then decide to think of more until it starts to rain and they have to go inside. Barney decides to help them get ideas to come up with. Tosha, Kathy, Jason, Jesse, Carlos and Min suggest that they take turns telling stories with the parachute. Tomie DePaola later pays everyone a visit to read them his new book Join Barney as he enjoys a typical day at school with the Kids. And joining them in finger-painting, pretend, and learning such center activities as ABC's and 1, 2, 3 (not to mention scampering after a mischievous hamster named "Zippity"), he discovers why the kids love going to school playing with Talent Treasures each weekday - learning is so much fun! and he even shows them how to draw one of his characters. The children later discover that you can still find fun things to do on a rainy day, even though you can't play outside Mike feels that the others are all good at something. Kim and Min is good at dancing, Kids can Lunch, Robert tells great jokes and Zippity can smell things. Then Mike realises he does have a special talent - he is the best audience! The show Big Money with the Check with Eighty Thousand dollars to be a success with Karn doing the "I Love You" magic, anything is possible when Barney's around. Educatinoal Theme: Fun Things to Do on a School Routine Rainy Day from the School Day and Talent of Treasures Award from Super-Dee-Duper Tournament of Champions with $80,000 in cash here. Stories: Camping on a Dark Night / The Lonely Little Number / The Little Boy Couldn't Fall Asleep / Charlie Needs a Cloak Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson/Barbara Lowin) (cameo) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Tomie dePaola (Herself) *Richard Karn (Herself) (debut) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jesse (Dean DeLuna) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Mike (Blake Garrett) (debut) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) Additional Cast *Goldilocks and Three Bears Puppets (Voices: Bob West) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Ring Around the Rosie #What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? #Scary Stories #Number Limbo #You're A Grand Old Flag #There Are Seven Days In A Week #The Alphabet Song #The Alphabet Chant #The Weather Riddle Song #The Fishing Song #The Shape Song #Alligator Pie #Hug A Color #What I Want to Be #If All the Raindrops #The Three Bears Rap #Sheep Medley: Little Bo Peep/Little Boy Blue #Rain Medley: Rain, Rain, Go Away/It's Raining, It's Pouring #The Goodbye Song #I Wish I Was Best At Something #I Love You Trivia *The Group for Name of the Three Kids from Hannah, Robert and Chip (of A Royal Welcome) with Ashley, Along with two kids for Kim and Jill (from How Does Your Garden Grow?) with Danny and Stephen. For The Four Boy & Girl from Kathy, Tosha, Carlos and Min (of Barney Live! in New York City) with Julie, Kelly and Shawn. The Two Boy Kids from Jesse and Jason (of Barney's Fun & Games) with Kristen. and The Three Boy & Girl from Michael, Luci and Derek (of for from Rock with Barney, Barney in Concert and Campfire Sing-Along) with Jeffrey, Tina, AJ, Jennifer, Joseph, Amy and Adam. *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. *This season marked: **This is the another time when the kids are playing with the parachute. Unlike Caring Means Sharing, the parachute is different and another the kids are playing with the parachute. This is also in 2000 Min's return and first time playing with the parachute. The video first was were A Camping We Will Go!. **The first time Mike appeared without his Laura, Stacy, Jackson, Mom, Gina, Donny and Sarah for the Barney's Colorful World!. **This is the first time B.J. hurts himself. He ends up stubbing his toe in the dark! and Hannah's ears were pierced this video. **This is the another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It's when the kids were playing "Ring Around the Rosie" with a parachute landed on Barney. **The first time Min appeared without her sister Kristen. **This video marks the first appearance of Richard Karn on the "Barney & Friends" television special. This is also the first time he appeared with Kathy, Min, Carlos, and Jason is an American actor and game show host. He is best known for his role host of Family Feud from 2006's In the original VHS release of this video, the Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo has low pitched music, expect is was the When this Barney Video is used to be televised, it has originally aired on PBS during pledge drives in 2000 Even though this is Tomie DePaola's first return Season 6 appearance, he never appeared with Miss Kepler, David, Adam, Meebee(deep), Penny, Andy, Nick, Jessica, Justin, Dibble, Shawn, Julie, Linda, Ashley, Keesha, Alissa, Danny, Stephen, Kenneth or Juan. **This is also another time in the Barney franchise where no one says goodbye at the end. Instead, everyone continues to Before the Lots of money the Klein family won confetti and balloon comes down one of the time Celebrate Talent Award Game Show his is the at this time in which Baby Bop appears of the video. The first time was "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". **The first television special appearances of Mike by Blake Garrett, he never appeared with Kristen, Hannah, Jessica and Justin. **The last home video to use the Season 6 version of the "Barney Theme Song" is used. *A sprinkler can be seen when Barney and the kids were hiding in a parachute. *This is a semi-remake of Tweenies: My Special Talent. *Jeff is mentioned in this video. *In this special, Holly Franklin does Baby Bop's speaking voice, while Julie Johnson does her singing voice. *18.18 million American households watched the original broadcast on PBS. *B.J. appears most of the time, and Baby Bop appears at the end of the video, but they did not appear together. *Even though Stella the Storyteller does not appear in this video, Luci pretends to be her when she shares a number story with the others. *This special is a bit similar to "Stick with Imagination!". In that video, Instead of using a parachute, they use a stick A tarp can be seen when In the Spanish version, additional shots were used that were not in the original VHS release. *The video aired on PBS in 2000, being the all Barney Home Videos to be televised. The first being [https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Barney_in_Concert Barney in Concert] (aired during the Barney & Friends Family Marathon) and the others being [https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Barney_Safety Barney Safety], ''Barney's Fun & Games'','' Barney's Night Before Christmas and Barney's Great Adventure, Barney's Christmas Star, Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!, Let's Go to the Farm, Barney's Jungle Friends, and Big World Adventure.'' *Production for this video took place in June 26-July 5, 1999. *The Barney costume in "Birthday Olé" is used. *The Barney voice in "Count Me In!" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Count Me In!" is used. *The Baby Bop voice in "Snack Time!", is used. *The BJ costume in "Round and Round We Go" is used. *The BJ voice in "You Can Be Anything" is used. *A French dub of this video was made presumably around the same time as an alternate to the original (Due to how early it was the dub was done by a different team and the songs (Minus The Alphabet Chant) remains in English) *This video was originally called "Waiting for Talent: The Champions Results Finale Adventure". *Robert wears the same clothes from "Sing & Dance with Barney". And short hair. *Chip wears the same clothes from "Snack Time!". And short hair. *Jesse wears the same clothes in "Barney's Fun & Games". And short hair. *Carlos wears the same clothes from "Shopping for a Surprise!". And short hair. *Jason wears the same clothes from "A Welcome Home". And short hair. *Mike wears the same clothes from "Barney's Colourful World!". And short hair. *Derek wears the same clothes from "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!". And short hair. *Michael wears the same clothes from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard". And short hair. *Hannah wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Let's Play School". *Kim wears the same hairstyle and clothes in from "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *Jill wears the same clothes and hairstyle in from "Be My Valentine Love Barney". *Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Barney's Fun & Games". *Tosha wears the same clothes and hairstyle in from "At Home With The Animals". *Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in from "A Very Special Delivery!". *Luci wears the same hairstyle and clothes in from "Oh, What a Day!". *The alternate music director by Bob Singleton in 1990-2000. Film Schedule Call Sheet (06/26/1999) Call Sheet (06/30/1999) Call Sheet (07/03/1999) Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney's My Special Talent Treasure Award (soundtrack) Book Main Article: Barney's My Special Talent Treasure Award (book) Category:2000 Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:TV Specials Category:Barney in Other Media Category:No Goodbye